


haikyuu oneshots with my otps/favorite ships!

by cutenagito



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 and 1, 5+1 Things, Absolutely no smut, Angst, Blind Date, Body Swap, Dancing in the Rain, Detective, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Fan - Freeform, Fanboy, Fluff, Genderbend Character, Getting Together, Guardian Angel, Hanahaki Disease, Influencers, Isekai, Jealousy, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Might add more tags, Mistaken Identity, No Smut, Oblivious, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Roommate, Roommates, Soulmate marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Suicide Hotline, The world is ending, Unknown Identity, Weird update schedule, World Hopping, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform, alternative universe, angel - Freeform, anything you draw becomes real, body swapping, confessing, date, dont expect daily updates i am a busy student with a haikyuu obsession, florist and tattoo artist, genderbend oikawa, genderbent, guard - Freeform, hanahaki, i dont like my soulmate, long distance, love or host, new kid, new kid in class, new roommate, prince - Freeform, prince and his guard, public confessing, sick, sick day, singer - Freeform, sleepover, soulmate, soulmate timer, stuck in a game, stuck in a room, stuck together, suspect and detective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenagito/pseuds/cutenagito
Summary: as u can tell by the title, these are haikyuu oneshots but with my favorite ships.the ships are:bokuakaiwaoikagehinasakuatsukurokenyakulevushitenenjoy :)))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. 1 - character relationships/ships

**Author's Note:**

> this has a really unstable updating schedule so don’t expect daily chapters lmao ; also i dont guarantee long chapters because its rlly hard for me to write them

please refer to this when you want to read specific ships!!

bokuaka - 2, 4, 10, 18, 22

iwaoi - 3, 7, 11, 13, 15, 21, 25, 27, 29

kagehina - 5, 16, 23, 31

sakuatsu - 6, 12, 20, 28, 33

kuroken - 8, 17, 34 

yakulev - 9, 14, 26, 32 

ushiten - 19, 24, 30


	2. 2- mistaken/secret identity - bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: swearing
> 
> alsooo this chapter has things from minecraft hypixel, just wanted to clarify that !
> 
> owlkeiji: akaashi  
> shut up i’m playing minecraft: kenma  
> tangerine: hinata  
> milkman: kageyama  
> sangwoo memes are old: atsumu  
> suga n’ spice: suga
> 
> (also their server name is pretty setter squad + hinata LMFOAOAOAO)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont have an editor and i dont beta read so i apologize for any mistakes!!

akaashi had just woken up and gotten out of bed. luckily for him, it was sunday and there was no school. he made his bed as he usually did and went into the kitchen to eat some cereal. 

akaashi was a 2nd year in highschool. last night, he had to write a 5 page essay and he was worn out. after he ate his breakfast, he went back to his room and started up his pc. 

after it started, he logged onto discord. he skimmed through the servers he was in, seeing if any of his friends were online, and joined random conversations. suddenly, he saw his best friend’s status turn green. 

owlkeiji: oh shit, i gtg

tangerine: alr bye akaahsieee!!! 

bigass5: bye keiji-chan ! <3

suga n’ spice: bye akaashi! 

go away i’m playing minecraft: bye

akaashi quickly switched from his servers to his dms and typed a greeting. 

owlkeiji: good morning kou!

owlkou: hey keiji! gm to you too ! ! :D

owlkeiji: wanna get on minecraft? 

owlkou: alr, hypixel?

owlkeiji: k, let’s do party games. 

akaashi started up minecraft and clicked on the hypixel server. 

as soon as he loaded in, he invited kou to a party. 

“/p inv owlkou”

————————————————  
you sent owlkou a party invite!  
they have 60 seconds to accept.  
————————————————

————————————————  
owlkou has joined the party!  
————————————————

looking at the message he got, he typed out a question for the other. 

owlkeiji: you ready?

owlkou: yeah, you can join. 

akaashi right clicked the party games npc and the two were immediately put into a game, waiting for others to join. 

akaashi had known owlkou for 4 years, about to be 5. he still doesn’t know his voice, name, face, or even school. sure, akaashi was alright with that since he didn’t like exposing his private information either, but their friendship would turn 5 years old in a week. to akaashi, that seemed like a perfect reason to ask the other the question he was currently typing up. 

owlkeiji: hey, since we’re about to be friends for 5 years soon, how about we meet up?

owlkou is typing... 

...

owlkou is typing... 

seeing his online friend type and delete text made him furrow his eyebrows in fustration. 

finally, the other had sent a message.

owlkou: we haven’t even voice called yet, keijiiiiii!! 

akaashi sighed.

owlkeiji: won’t it be fun if we don’t know each other’s voices?

as soon as akaashi sent that, he had realized how creepy it sounded but he realized it too late. 

owlkou: y’know keiji, you sound a lil sus rn... u sure you’re not an old man?

owlkeiji: i didn’t mean it like that! and of course i’m not an old man. i literally ranted to you about my english classes yesterday..

owlkou: anyways, i’ll think about meeting up.

owlkou: oh yeah, you’re a 2nd year right? i’m a 3rd year! i can help youuu!!

owlkeiji: last time i asked you for help, it turned into me helping you..

owlkou: you’re so mean!! ;((

akaashi randomly glanced at his clock. it was 12:56 AM and he had class. 

owlkeiji: ah shit im gonna go now because it’s about 1 am and i have class in the morning. 

owlkou: alright, bye keiji!!! 

akaashi put down his phone and went to sleep. 

***

volleyball club that day was weird. bokuto was really happy for some reason so akaashi asked him and he didn’t even respond to him. akaashi would understand if bokuto ignored konoha, but ignoring akaashi? that was impossible. when that happened, everyone looked over at him in concern. 

“did you guys have a fight?” konoha asked akaashi. 

“nope. maybe he just got a girlfriend or something and is thinking about her.” akaashi answered.

konoha sighed. “i told you that you should’ve made your move sooner. oh well at least we know he’s straight or is into girls someway.” 

“i don’t want to think about how i should’ve asked out bokuto-san earlier.” akaashi said. 

to everyone’s relief (and surprise), komi asked bokuto what was up with him and bokuto actually gave him an answer, which caused everyone to silently gasp at akaashi and akaashi couldn’t help but roll his eyes. he knew everyone thought him and bokuto were a thing, or were going to be a thing, but akaashi never knew that they believed it to that extent. 

“komi, komi, what did bo say??” konoha asked komi as he walked back towards the team.  
“he said to not tell anyone but in my opinion, akaashi is an exception so c’mere akaashi.” 

to komi’s request, akaashi let komi lean in his ear and whisper him something, avoiding the gazes of their nosy teammates. 

“he said that he might meet his crush soon, sorry akaashi.” 

akaashi tried to keep his breathing steady as he heard that sentence, as he wouldn’t allow himself to break down in front of the team. especially when bokuto was in earshot. 

“no, no it’s okay. i’m used to helping him out so it won’t be a problem to help him meet his crush.” akaashi tried to fake the realest smile he could make at the moment and directed it towards komi. to his pleasure, the tension in the air lessened and his teammates left him alone. finally, akaashi could now recover in peace. 

(4 days later - thursday)

owlkou: hey, about the meeting thing, want to meet exactly on the anniversary day?

owlkeiji: sure, you live in japan, right? i can tell from the times you’re up because i’m up too. where are u in japan?

owlkou: tokyo, hbu?

owlkeiji: same!! the day is on a sunday right? 

owlkou: mhm. do you know a park called fukurodani park?

owlkeiji: holy shit yeah i do, i literally go to fukurodani..

owlkou: wait what? holy shit i could’ve met you already! watch me search all the second years tomorrow and ask if their alias on discord is “owlkeiji.” 

owlkeiji: oh god, please don’t i will get secondhand embarrassment. maybe i’ll purposely be absent tomorrow. 

owlkou: keiji!! don’t do that to me!! you already almost gave me a heart attack by saying we were at the same school the whole time. 

owlkeiji: don’t search for me then. i have real life friends that know my discord too! 

owlkou: fine :(( i’m going to go to bed now because the third years have a major test tomorrow. 

owlkeiji: alright, good luck kou! 

ping!

akaashi exited out of his dms and went to the server where he was pinged. 

go away i’m playing minecraft: yo @owlkeiji kuroo just texted me that bokuto’s meeting up with his crush?? 

bigass5: wait wtf when did boku-chan have a crush?? 

sangwoo memes are old: you’re so fucking blind oikawa

go away i’m playing minecraft: don’t point that out to oikawa... hes flat and has a bad knee, pick a struggle ! ! 

owlkeiji: YALL BULLYING OIKAWA FOR NO REASON LMFAOOAOAODJNS

bigass5: ohmg aka-chan just defended me!!!!!! this is why we’re both the prettiest ! ! ! ! 

owlkeiji: i mean i wasn’t defending you but it’s true that we’re both the prettiest :)

milkman: crying rn

sangwoo memes are old: stfu loser 

milkman: DAMN @tangerine GET THIS BITCH

tangerine: atsumu saaan! don’t bully my boyfriend or else i’m calling sakusa! 

sangwoo memes are old: ANYTHING BUT SAKUSA PLEASE HINATA

bigass5: why has hinata been here for like two weeks he’s not even a setter???? even less a pretty setter

suga n’ spice: leave him be oikawa >:(

milkman: he’s an exception because everyone here likes him

go away i’m playing minecraft: guys stfu i literally asked a question for akaashi

suga n’ spice: what was the question? 

go away i’m playing minecraft: here u go suga

|go away i’m playing minecraft: yo @owlkeiji |kuroo just texted me that bokuto’s meeting up |with his crush?? 

tangerine: oh, bokuto-san is meeting ak- 

tangerine: message deleted by suga n’ spice

tangerine: hey suga saan! that’s mean :((

suga n’ spice: sorry hinata but we can’t expose him :(

owlkeiji: why not? i’d love to know what bokuto-san needs to be exposed for :)

bigass5: ur like a crazy girlfriend

sangwoo memes are old: you’re acting like you aren’t one to iwaizumi

bigass5: LIES

sangwoo memes are old: iwa-chan

bigass5: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH GET YO NASTY ASS MOUTH AWAY FROM THE BEAUTIFUL WORDS THAT ARE IWA-CHAN GO GET SAKUSA TO WASH OUT YOUR MOUTH WITH BLEACH

bigass5: message deleted by suga n’ spice. reason - there are children here bitch

sangwoo memes are old: can we just appreciate how oikawa typed that paragraph in less than a millisecond and the moderator note for the message deletion has the word bitch in it

owlkeiji: anyways kenma, how does kuroo know bokuto’s meeting up with someone? 

shut up i’m playing minecraft: he just got off an hour long call with bokuto with bokuto ranting about how excited he was to meet his crush

owlkeiji: does he know who the crush is?

shut up i’m playing minecraft: nope, and kuroo told me that bokuto doesn’t even know his crushes real name. 

owlkeiji: wait are you serious? LMFAOOOO

bigass5: MANS DONT EVEN KNOW THEIR NAME AND IS EXCITED AF AHAHDBSJH 

sangwoo memes are old: BRO WHAT IS CRUSH IS AN OLD MAN AHAHHSHAJDN

tangerine: i didn’t come here to see bokuto slander ;(

owlkeiji: BROO WAIT WHAT IF HES BEING CATFISHED

bigass5: HELPPP SHUT UP AKAASHI STOP FUELING MY LAUGHTER

sangwoo memes are old: I BET 100 YEN HE’S BEING CATFISHED

suga n’ spice: alr i bet 250 yen that he isn’t being catfished :)

bigass5: SUGA YOU’RE SETTING UP YOURSELF FOR FAILURE ! 

sangwoo memes are old: anyone else on my side

bigass5: me

owlkeiji: me

milkman: me

shut up i’m playing minecraft: me

suga n’ spice: anyone with me?

tangerine: mee!!

bigass5: EVERYONE THINKS BOKUTO IS STUPID AND IS GONNA BE CATFISHED LMAOOOOO

owlkeiji: WELL IS HE NOT?? 

sangwoo memes are old: WOW AKAASHI YOU’RE HIS SETTER IM TAKING A SCREENSHOT

owlkeiji: WAIT NONONO LMAOOOO DONT HES GONNA TRY AND FIND MY DISCORD

bigass5: WAIT HE DOESN’T HAVE YOUR DISCORD??

owlkeiji: SIS I GAVE HIM MY NUMBER AND HE SPAMS ME EVERYDAY HE ONLY STOPPED WHEN I ASKED HIM TO LMAOOO

sangwoo memes are old: WE HAVE BOKUTO TEA EVERYONE, FROM HIS EXCLUSIVE SETTER

owlkeiji: ATSUMU I SWEAR I WILL SEND SAKUSA AN INVITE TO THIS SERVER RN

sangwoo memes are old: OKAOOKWYOSNDB FINE FINE FINEFB AIHFNSIDH

owlkeiji: alr im gonna go to bed 

bigass5: bye keiji-chan!!! don’t forget to stalk bokuto about his meetup!!! <33

sangwoo memes are old: bye hoe

suga n’ spice: bye ! 

tangerine: bye akaashiii

milkman: bye

shut up i’m playing minecraft: bye 

***

it was friday and akaashi would finally meet the infamous “owlkou.” he was bursting with excitement and his classes had seemed to go by quickly. all that was left was volleyball club and he would go to the park to meet his best friend. (?)

as soon as akaashi walked though the gym doors, he felt all his teammates’ eyes on him. 

sarukui walks up to him and asked him a question. “what did you do to bokuto? he’s all giddy giddy.” akaashi’s face suddenly flares with blush and he struggled to hide it. “we didn’t do anything. we’re not even dating!” he heard sarukui and the rest of his teammates scoff at that statement. “anyways, go fix him. he’s all excited and he keeps missing balls that anahori is setting for him.” akaashi sighed. “alright, alright..” 

“bokuto-san, are you okay? the others are telling me that you’re really distracted today.” akaashi asked the other.  
bokuto turned to him and said, “i’m good, i’m just really looking forward to after school. 

akaashi nodded. he was too, after all he was finally going to meet his crush of 5 years and akaashi was finally able to admit it. 

***

the rest of the day went by quickly and akaashi was deciding on an outfit to wear when suddenly he got a discord text. 

owlkou: let’s meet up at 5 PM, is that alright?

akaashi quickly unlocked his phone and typed up a response. 

owlkeiji: yeah that’s alright. cya!!

akaashi got back to choosing an outfit. he only had 30 minutes until the decided meeting time. 

akaashi chose a black turtle neck with a black belt and ripped light blue jeans. he also chose a solid black jacket. it was currently 4:45 and akaashi grabbed his phone and wallet and went out the front door to start walking to fukurodani park.

the park wasn’t that far from his house, but the walk felt like forever to akaashi. he couldn’t keep out the feeling that this meeting would change his life. owlkou and him were best friends for 5 years now, and they didn’t even know each other’s names. but akaashi didn’t mind. he knew he had to meet the other one day. if akaashi meets owlkou and it turns out that he’s an old man or a really young kid, then his feelings would stop. if he never meets owlkou, then his feelings would simply manifest.

when akaashi got to the park at 4:50, he realized he was early so he sat down on a bench. he was looking around to see if anyone came in the park but nobody did. when he was looking around he saw bokuto sitting somewhere, so akaashi walked towards him. 

“hey, bokuto-san. what are you doing here?” akaashi said, sitting next to the other. bokuto smiled back at him. “hey hey hey akaashi! i’m just waiting for someone.” bokuto said. *this must be the crush bokuto was talking about..* akaashi thought. “oh, i’m waiting for someone too!” akaashi said. he saw bokuto go on his phone and text someone. as soon as he hit send, akaashi got a ping from discord. akaashi turned on his phone and read the message he got. 

owlkou: hey keiji! i’m at fukurodani park rn, but one of my friends are with me so i hope you don’t mind! 

akaashi kept rereading that message. he was so shocked that he didn’t even hear what bokuto said. 

“akaashi-“ bokuto repeated.  
“it’s you, isn’t it?” akaashi heard bokuto say. 

akaashi silently looked him in the eye and nodded. they were both in a state of shock that there were silence between the both of them. finally, bokuto said something. 

“of course it was you. i doubted i could’ve had a crush on anyone but you.” 

now akaashi was in an even bigger state of shock. “s-so the crush you were saying you were going to meet up with was me?” akaashi asked. bokuto stared, wide-eyed at him. “did kuroo tell you that??” bokuto said, groveling in embarrassment. “it doesn’t matter- i-“ akaashi stuttered.

“i’m sorry you had to find out this way. it doesn’t really help that we were friends- i understand if you don’t like me back-“ “no! no, no, no.” akaashi interrupted him. “i like you so much i think i would’ve exploded if the crush wasn’t me. when i heard you were meeting up with someone i was fueled with jealousy. please don’t take it the wrong way!” akaashi exclaimed. bokuto sighed. “so are we a thing now?” he asked. “i haven’t even comprehended that you were my online friend for 5 years yet!” akaashi said. “why didn’t you tell me your actual name and voice all these years?” bokuto looked at him. “like you said, it would be fun if we didn’t know anything about each other before we met.” bokuto grinned at him. “i just thought of it way before you said it.”

***

on monday, the two walked into the volleyball gym, hands held together. all of their teammates whistled at them and akaashi couldn’t suppress the ever-growing blush on his face. komi, sarukui, and konoha walked up to akaashi and congratulated him. 

“so i’m assuming the crush bokuto was talking about was you, akaashi?” komi asked him. akaashi nodded, smiling. “so,” konoha said to him. “you were wrong about the girlfriend thing. akaashi is losing his mind reading ability! we have to demote him and promote anahori!” konoha teased him while akaashi mockingly slapped him upside the head. 

***

...

...

...

ping! 

...

ping!

ping!

ping!

akaashi looked at his phone and then at bokuto. “hey, i have to respond to these texts, i won’t be paying attention to the movie so you don’t have to pause.” akaashi told his boyfriend. “alright, you’re missing out though!” bokuto responded.  
the two were watching halloween movies together so it annoyed akaashi to spend their first halloween together responding to texts. 

akaashi unlocked his phone and he currently had 53 pings from his discord server with his friends. 

———-PAST MESSAGES———

bigass5: HOLY SHIT @owlkeiji

shut up i’m playing minecraft: @owlkeiji

sangwoo memes are old: @owlkeiji

tangerine: @owlkeiji

milkman: @owlkeiji

suga n’ spice: @owlkeiji

owlkeiji is typing...

owlkeiji: wtf yall want we’re watching halloween movies

shut up i’m playing minecraft: OH MY GOD ITS TRUE

bigass5: HOLY SHITTTT

sangwoo memes are old: LETS GOOOOO AHAHHBSJSJD

tangerine: omg i’m so happy for them!! 

milkman: congrats ! 

suga n’ spice: I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT HE DIDNT LIE 

owlkeiji: what are you guys talking about?? 

shut up i’m playing minecraft: KUROO TEXTED ME THAT YOU AND BOKUTO WERE DATING LIKE 5 MINUTES AGO AND THIS WHOLE SERVER WAS FREAKING OUT 

owlkeiji: FUCKING KUROO MAN HE’S ALWAYS SNITCHING 

bigass5: you know who’s fucking kuroo? 

sangwoo memes are old: kenma

bigass5: exactly right atsu-chan!! 

shut up i’m playing minecraft: YOU HOES- 

shut up i’m playing minecraft: message deleted by suga n’ spice

shut up i’m playing minecraft: YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT SUGA

suga n’ spice: HELP PROTECT ME IM GOING TO GET ATTACKED

akaashi smiled and turned his phone off. he put his phone away and snuggled in the arms of his boyfriend. bokuto messed with his hair and kissed him on the forehead.

“i love you owlkeiji!”

“love you too, owlkou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is iwaoi soulmate mark edition :))
> 
> edit: did i actually write over 3k words with this one chapter??? this is normally impossible for me i am now evolving


	3. 3 - soulmate marks - iwaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: swearing, cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT THIS TAKING ME 11 DAYS TO WRITE LMAOOOO im def not finishing this before 2020 ends KHSBADJBSN
> 
> reminder: NONE OF MY CHAPTERS ARE BETA READ SO THERE ARE BOUND TO BE MISTAKES. i am a busy student in school and i have 4 major tests this week and i don’t have time to proofread.

3 - soulmate marks - iwaoi

(this is not spoilers but here are everyone’s sexualities)  
oikawa - pan  
iwaizumi - gay  
hanamaki - gay  
matsukawa- gay  
akaashi - bi  
kenma - pan

(there is no straight people in this chap)

they were 5 when it happened.

oikawa’s mother was talking to him about a new friend she had made. “oh, she has a child too! maybe you two can meet and be friends. oh my god, i should ask her right now! i’ll be right back, tooru.”

oikawa hasn’t been the best at making friends so when his mother mentioned him making a friend, he dreaded the day his mother would make them meet. 

it wasn’t as bad as oikawa thought. his mother’s friend’s house was just 4 houses away, so they walked. his mother met her friend in the driveway. oikawa could see a boy with dark brown spiky hair hiding near his mother’s friend. suddenly, his mother brought him to her friend and the boy.

“tooru, meet mrs. iwaizumi. say hi!” his mother said. “h-hello..” he reluctantly said. “hello, tooru!” mrs. iwaizumi responded. she moved to the side so her son could be seen. “this is my son, iwaizumi hajime.” iwaizumi hid his face and his mother laughed. “don’t mind him, tooru. he’s just shy.” he heard iwaizumi’s mother whisper something in iwaizumi’s ear and he turned red and faced oikawa. 

“h-hello i am iwaizumi hajime!”  
oikawa grinned. he wasn’t the only awkward one. “i’m tooru oikawa. let’s be friends!” soon after oikawa said that, his shoulder started to burn. after a few seconds, it became immeasurable pain and oikawa confided himself in his mothers arms. to his surprise, iwaizumi also had gotten hurt. their mothers looked at each other and that was the first and last time he talked to iwaizumi hajime. 

when the oikawas got home, his mother made him sit down in the living room for a talk.  
“does it still hurt, tooru?” oikawa shook his head. “it went away as soon as i got it.” he told his mother. his mother sighed. “remember that rock you have on your shoulder?” “yeah.” “is it there still?” oikawa lifted up his sleeve from his shoulder. “it’s gone?” his mother gasped. “i think it washed off in the shower.” oikawa looked at his mother. “really? whenever i showered before it never came off.” “i guess you reached the age where it can be washed off.” his mother smiled at him. “is that good? oh no what if it’s bad!” oikawa panicked. his mother put both her hands on his shoulders. “you’re fine tooru, let’s just not talk about this anymore.” 

\\\\\

oikawa was 3 when that rock developed on the skin of his shoulder. he had asked his mother what it was. she seemed like she was overjoyed to see it, and she explained it excitedly. 

“that’s a soulmark! it leads you to your soulmate. your soulmark is related to your soulmate in one way or another. it helps you find them.” she smiled at him. “did you and daddy have a soulmark?” his mother’s smile turned into a frown. “yes.. we did. let’s forget your dad, alright tooru?” “okay mom!”

\\\\\

12 years later...

***

oikawa did not expect to be in the position he was in right now. his best friend, hanamaki was taking on each and every one of his fangirls right now. hanamaki had always told him that the girls frustrated him because they always interrupt their conversations but oikawa just shrugged it off.

usually what hanamaki was doing would send him to the principals office, but since everyone also hated the girls, the other people in the hallway didn’t tattle on them. 

hanamaki almost took on another girl when oikawa coughed really loudly to get his attention. instead, all the fan girls rushed over to his aid to ask if he was okay, give him cough drops, hand him a handkerchief, etc. by now, hanamaki was seething. suddenly, two boys seeming like they were new walked past them and stopped. one of them had dark brown spiky hair and tan skin. “oh god, another school with a playboy.” he said. his friend, laughed. he also had tan skin and messy black hair. “don’t worry, we’ll get used to it.” his friend told him. oikawa rolled his eyes. “they are just jealous of me.” oikawa told himself. 

oikawa and hanamaki were late to class. they blamed it on the fangirls. their professor wasn’t convinced. the two sighed and slumped in their seats.  
“we have a new student today.” his professor announced. “watch it be that kid with the dark brown spiky hair..” oikawa thought. to his dismay, he was right. the boy walked to the front of the class and stood next to the professor.

“hello. i am iwaizumi hajime. i like to play volleyball, go to the gym, and play games.” he introduced. his professor motioned him to sit an empty seat that was next to hanamaki. iwaizumi nodded. 

oikawa was having all sorts of emotions right now. first of all, every one of the girls in this class had their eyes and gazes trained on this iwaizumi. second of all, the professor told him to sit next to hanamaki. oikawa’s only friend which was 7 seats away from him! last of all, didn’t he recognize that name? ‘iwaizumi hajime?’ 

a few seconds after iwaizumi got settled in his seat, his professor started the lesson for the day and oikawa couldn’t afford to not pay attention to class just because of some stupid thoughts. 

***

the next time oikawa sees iwaizumi that day is in volleyball club. honestly, that wasn’t unexpected because in his introduction he had mentioned he liked to play volleyball. this time, his friend from before was with him. oikawa figured that his friend was also new. to his dismay, hanamaki was eyeing iwaizumi’s friend and it made oikawa gag. 

a few moments later the coach called them all together to introduce the new kids. 

“these boys are iwaizumi and matsukawa. treat them well since they will be on our volleyball team with us. we will have another evaluation test today for everyone so we can see if we need to change our regulars and backups.” matsukawa waved to everyone while iwaizumi just nodded his head. 

oikawa sighed. “another evaluation test?” he said to hanamaki. “we just had one last week.” hanamaki winced as if he was in pain, but looked at him. “well, they’re new. who knows, you could get a new spiker.” oikawa laughed. “no way.” 

***

as soon as it was iwaizumi’s turn for the evaluation test, oikawa held his tounge. the coach set a ball for him. despite it not being as good as oikawa’s, he spiked a fast straight and the ball hit the ground with a loud bang and ricocheted onto the wall before one of their other teammates named kunimi picked it up. 

“jesus.” oikawa whispered to hanamaki. “he’s actually pretty good.” hanamaki gave him a smirk and oikawa mockingly slapped him. 

***

“okay so our new regulars will be oikawa, hanamaki, matsukawa, iwaizumi, kunimi, and watari. the rest of you will be on bench.” their coach announced. “and volleyball club’s over. go home safely everyone.” 

oikawa and hanamaki picked up their backpacks to leave until iwaizumi and matsukawa walked up to them. “hello! we’re new, want to be friends?” matsukawa asked them. iwaizumi was scowling but he didn’t say anything. hanamaki was the one who spoke for the both of them. “sure!” hanamaki said. “so, why did you guys move to aoba johsai?” he asked them. “well, hajime here is a bit of a handful so he got into lots of fights. of course he wouldn’t get far in his life without me, his best friend so i stuck with him. we were originally in karasuno then we moved to shiatorizawa, and now we’re here at aoba johsai.” matsukawa answered. “if you don’t mind me asking, why did y’all get kicked out or move out of those schools?” oikawa said. “we were in the volleyball club for those schools. my grades were lacking and iwaizumi couldn’t sync up with a setter so the setter picked a fight with him. it escalated to the point where we had to move.” matsukawa said. “as for shiatorizawa, their famous wing spiker/ace/captain kept telling me and iwaizumi that we were trash, and we were only good for backups. iwaizumi couldn’t take it so he just left, leaving me behind. after he left, the captain added that to the insults and then i joined iwaizumi here.” matsukawa smiled at him. “woah, i’m so sorry dude.” oikawa said. “we don’t need your pity.” iwaizumi muttered. “what was that?” oikawa said, passive aggressively. “i-ignore him!” matsukawa covered for his friend. he whispered something in iwaizumi’s ear. “dude chill out. this is the last school in the prefecture with a decent volleyball team. if you blow it again, we’re gonna have to move to tokyo and your mom’s gonna be a nuisance again.” matsukawa whispered. iwaizumi sighed and backed off. “it’s alright. let’s go home?” hanamaki suggested. they nodded and started the walk towards home. 

***

the next day was a saturday and on saturdays, he binge watched animes with his mother. they were currently in the middle of watching violet evergarden, when his mother told him something random.  
“hey tooru, remember the iwaizumi family when you were five?”  
that name struck a nerve in his brain.  
“yes i do, what about them?”  
“well, they moved back into this neighborhood and they’re like 2 houses away! want to go visit them?” “not really.” “why not? me and mrs iwaizumi have kept contact over the years. we would love for you to meet her son!” “didn’t i already meet her son?” after oikawa said that, his mother looked at him. “n-no you haven’t. anyways, we’re going over after we finish this episode. get your clothes ready.” oikawa sighed. whenever he did something his mother didn’t like, she always turned passive aggressive and pretends to forget what he said. oikawa was still confident that he met the iwaizumi family’s son before. iwaizumi hajime. 

***

“c’mon, introduce yourself, hajime!” mrs iwaizumi told her son.

“i’m iwaizumi hajime.” iwaizumi sighed. “mom i already told you that i have a class with him. he knows me.” 

oikawa’s mother looked at oikawa next. “your turn to introduce yourself!” she smiled. 

oikawa sighed. “i’m oikawa tooru.” 

“alright, since you two know each other now, you guys can go hang out in iwaizumi’s room so we can catch up.” iwaizumi’s mother told them. they nodded and went upstairs to iwaizumi’s room. 

***

“well, this is awkward.” oikawa started, sitting on iwaizumi’s bed, observing his room. iwaizumi’s room was dark blue with golden stars and a bunch of boxes he hasn’t unpacked yet. notably, there was a volleyball in the corner of his room.  
“ah, no shit sherlock.” iwaizumi grunted. oikawa scowled at him. “why do you not take a liking to me? you’re so rude for no reason.”  
“i just hate playboys.” “what makes you think i’m a playboy?” “after first period, i saw u sticking your tounge down a poor girl’s throat and then before lunch i saw u holding hands with a different girl.” “fair.” after that, there was an awkward silence so oikawa decided to say something. 

“hey, weren’t you that one kid i met when i was five and then never saw again?” he asked. iwaizumi nodded. “glad i’m not the only one who remembers. why do you think that our mothers made us introduce ourselves to each other twice?” iwaizumi asked. oikawa looked at him. “honestly, i have no idea. maybe they had a big fight and reconnected after?” iwaizumi nodded. “probably. anyways, when we first met you were so awkward and shy. how are you so confident now?” oikawa grinned at him. “the ladies. they swoon over me too much, so i learned to be confident to reel some in.” iwaizumi’s face scrunched up in disgust. “what poor wording, shittykawa.” oikawa smirked at him. “since you’re giving me a nickname, i’m guessing we’re friends now, iwa-chan?” now iwaizumi stared at him with an even more revolted face. “what the fuck is iwa-chan?” he exclaimed. oikawa stuck his tounge out at him and iwaizumi slapped him. 

“anyways, i guess we should start with basic conversation starters to get to know each other.” iwaizumi began. oikawa nodded. “what’s the color of your toothbrush?” oikawa asked. “what the fuck oikawa?” iwaizumi said. oikawa chuckled.  
“mine’s green.” “mine is dark blue. why the fuck is yours green?” “there’s nothing wrong with the color!”  
iwaizumi sighed in defeat. “i guess it’s my turn to ask a question. do you watch anime?” after hearing that question, oikawa’s world lit up.  
“yes, yes i do! oh my god what are your favorite animes? what are your top three?” oikawa said. “hm, top three?” iwaizumi asked. “probably assassination classroom, saiki k, and toilet bound hanako-kun.” he said. oikawa squealed. “ugh, immaculate taste! mine are hunter x hunter, black clover, and demon slayer.” iwaizumi smiled and said, “have you seen balance unlimited? it’s so fucking good.” oikawa nodded. “ughh everyone there is so hot!” he said. “yes! ESPECIALLY haru, jesus i’d let him fuck me if he was real.” oikawa looked at iwaizumi. “you’re gay?” he asked. iwaizumi nodded. “i’ve never met someone other than hanamaki that was openly gay, damn.” oikawa said. “oh that’s a relief.” iwaizumi sighed. “matsukawa has been pining over that little friend of yours ever since he met him at volleyball club. he was convinced he was straight but still wants to go for him and see if it was true. if you gave him some of his classes, i’m pretty sure he’d talk to the counselor to fix his schedule.” iwaizumi said. oikawa laughed. “does he really think makki is straight? he was eye fucking him when he saw him at volleyball club.” “oh, i’ll make sure to tell matsukawa about that.” iwaizumi teased. “oh god, please don’t or else makki will kill me!” oikawa begged. “do you give nicknames for all your friends?” iwaizumi asked. oikawa nodded. “i’ve already been thinking of one for matsukawa and i’ve decided on mattsun.” iwaizumi sighed. “there’s no stopping you, is there?” oikawa just smiled at him.  
“boys! ms oikawa is leaving. say good bye!” mrs iwaizumi called on them. they sighed and went downstairs to the front door. oikawa met up with his mother and turned to iwaizumi before they left. “bye iwa-chan!” he cheered. “bye shittykawa.”

***

on monday, oikawa was surrounded by an even bigger horde of girls, and hanamaki was not liking one bit of this. “if you girls keep this up, i’m gonna start making oikawa wear a cone around his head like a dog so you can’t kiss him!” hanamaki shouted. it seemed like the threat got to them, and most of them left, aside from a few of them, asking to see oikawa’s soulmate mark. “girls, girls, like i said, i don’t have one.” the girls didn’t believe this, and just held onto him tighter. when oikawa said that to him, hanamaki whispered in his ear a familiar sentence he’s heard many, many times. “dude, i said that if you don’t have a soulmark, you’ve already met your soulmate. it’s impossible not to have one.” oikawa sighed. “nobody i’ve met set a spark in my heart yet. i just know i haven’t met the one yet.” “anyways, guess what.” hanamaki sneered. “what is it this time makki?” “well, after hanamaki and iwaizumi introduced themselves, i felt immense pain on my neck and whatdya know? my soulmark was suddenly gone.” he grinned. “so you mean that ugly tree is finally gone? yoohoo makki let’s celebrate!” oikawa celebrated. “i asked my teacher what kind of tree it was and it was a pine tree. do you know what name means pine tree? matsukawa.” hanamaki smiled.  
“wait what? no fucking way..” oikawa said. at this time, more girls started piling on to him so he started shooing them away while talking to makki. “yes fucking way! it’s unfortunate that we have no classes together but i’ll break the news to him at vbc.” oikawa nodded in agreement. to their surprise, matsukawa and iwaizumi walked to them. “hi iwa-chan!” oikawa greeted him. iwaizumi just gave him a death stare and matsukawa and hanamaki looked at him in shock. “when you guys met on friday, iwaizumi wanted to kill you and today you guys are all buddy-buddy? what happened?” hanamaki asked. “we hung out on saturday because our parents new each other.” “ohhhh.” the two said. “anyways, hanamaki.” iwaizumi started. “do you have a soulmark?” “oh, so they figured it out too.” oikawa thought. “nope, not anymore.” hanamaki answered. oikawa could see the look of sheer pleasure on matsukawa’s face. “oh coincidence! matsukawa lost his when he introduced himself to the volleyball club. when did you lose it?” iwaizumi said. “around yesterday. it was there the day before yesterday and it was gone when i woke up.” hanamaki answered. iwaizumi’s mouth formed into a grin. “you’re aware of what this means, right?” he said. the two subjects in question’s faces flushed and oikawa gagged. “you guys knew each other for two days and now you guys are all lovey-dovey.” oikawa said. hanamaki shook his head. “i secretly gave matsukawa my number before we left school. we’ve been texting the whole weekend.” hanamaki smiled. “ohh wow, you didn’t text me makki? i’m not your best friend anymore!” oikawa pouted. “oh calm your shit oikawa! of course you are.” “yaay?” a few seconds later the bell rang for first period and oikawa and iwaizumi walked to class together. 

“so, do you like it here at aoba johsai?” oikawa asked iwaizumi. “it’s alright. better than karasuno but not better than shiatorizawa.” he answered. “uugh, don’t mention shiatorizawa...” oikawa groaned. “the captain that was bullying you at shiatorizawa was ushijima, right?” oikawa asked. iwaizumi nodded. “you know him?” “yeah. he went to my middle school, kitagawa daiichi. he always tells me that i should’ve gone to shiatorizawa and to give up on my trash dreams and trash teammates. he’s such a dick.” oikawa sighed. “well, we’re at class now, let’s go in.” oikawa said. “alright.” iwaizumi said. 

***

as always, hanamaki and oikawa headed to the cafeteria together for lunch, but this time they were with iwaizumi and matsukawa. “did you two bring lunch? if not, we can go through the lunch line.” oikawa asked them. matsukawa shook his head. “i need to go through the lunch line.” iwaizumi said. “alright, hanamaki goes through the lunch line too, he can help you. me and matsukawa will choose where we’ll sit.” oikawa concluded. iwaizumi followed hanamaki to the lunch line and oikawa and matsukawa were looking around the cafeteria for a spot. they then settled on an empty four-seat seating area and sat down. 

“so,” oikawa started. “what are you going to do with hanamaki?” he asked. that got to matsukawa, because he blushed. “i-i really didn’t expect to meet my soulmate at this school so i have no idea what to do.” matsukawa sighed. “hmm, maybe you guys should go on a date.” oikawa suggested. “i don’t know if he wants to take it that far, though.”matsukawa said. “oh believe me mattsun, he’s into you.” oikawa reassured him. “mattsun?” “mhm! we’re friends now right?” he nodded. “you guys should probably just hang out first, since you want to take it slow.” oikawa said. “makki likes to take walks and chill, so i think the park is a good place to start.” matsukawa nodded. iwaizumi and hanamaki got their lunches and were now headed towards them. “hey guys.” hanamaki said, sitting down next to oikawa. “h-hi.” matsukawa stuttered. “so, how’s school? made any new friends?” hanamaki asked themselves. they both shook their heads. “it’s hard for us to make friends so you two will probably be our only friends this year” iwaizumi answered. hanamaki nodded. “me and oikawa have been each other’s only friends for five years.” “hmm, how did you two become friends?” matsukawa asked. “ooh, ooh i’ll answer this one makki!” oikawa said. 

“well, me and makki met when we were twelve, in kitagawa daiichi. we were sixth graders so we were really awkward, and that took advantage of me because i was really shy as a kid. that les to me being bullied. one day a pink haired stranger saved me like the damsel in distress i was and he beat up the kids who were bullying me, like a prince. we started to hang out together until makki’s boyfriend at he time was on top of me like the girls do at school. makki thought that his boyfriend and best friend were dating behind his back and that his best friend took advantage and hooked up with his poor boyfriend. he then cut me off but stayed with that asshole. i convinced him that i could prove that his boyfriend was the one who was cheating and that if i did, we’d become friends again. later that day, i took a picture of him kissing a girl, taking advantage of a boy, and holding hands with another boy. i don’t want to get too into it but makki broke up with him and we’ve been besties since!” oikawa said. “you were oddly excited to say that even though it was a story of how hanamaki thought you took advantage of his boyfriend..” iwaizumi said. “iwa-chan!!!” oikawa pouted. “anyways, how did you two become friends?” oikawa asked him. 

“well it isn’t much of an alluring story.” iwaizumi started. “matsukawa was the new kid, the teacher made him sit next to me, and we bonded over our love of volleyball. it was kind of cliche actually.” iwaizumi chuckled. oikawa didn’t know why that did something to his heart, but he pushed the thought away. “he was quickly established as the quiet, nerd kid and i was the jock. everyone was shocked that we became friends. if they got to know us better, they would actually know that i was the nerd and he was the jock.” iwaizumi concluded. “that’s cuter than our story, iwa-chan stop bragging!” oikawa said. iwaizumi rolled his eyes. in oikawa’s peripheral vision, he could see makki whisper something in mattsun’s ear and they were laughing. “what are you two bickering about?” oikawa asked them. “none of your business!” hanamaki stuck his tongue out at him. oikawa was very nosy, so when hanamaki was getting along with his crush, he needed to know what they were talking about. “makki if you don’t tell me then i’ll tell them about the time you went to a restaurant and-“ “fine! fine oikawa..” hanamaki interrupted him. “no, no i want to hear what makki did at a restaurant.” matsukawa cut in. hanamaki shielded his face in embarrassment. “look what you did now, oikawahh!” he said. oikawa laughed. “if you don’t tell me what you two were talking about, then i’ll tell iwa-chan and mattsun about the restaurant incident!” hanamaki sighed, a sign that he was defeated. “we were talking about how you two looked like a bickering old married couple.”

oikawa didn’t know why, but a rush of hope and embarrassment shot up his heart. 

oikawa laughed. “iwa-chan always picks a fight!” he said. “anyways,” oikawa said, turning to hanamaki. “your birthday is in two days makki, and you didn’t even send us an invite!!” oikawa complained. hanamaki groaned while iwaizumi and matsukawa gasped in surprise. “woah, makki you didn’t tell me your birthday was in two days? you should’ve told me!” matsukawa pouted. “i didn’t want to burden you with it.” hanamaki said, smiling at him. “you two just joined this school like two and a half weeks ago. i don’t want y’all to feel obligated to come to a person’s birthday party when you barely know me.” “maaaaki you’re so nice and caring!” oikawa exclaimed. “makki, you’re already one of my best friends, don’t feel bad for uss!” matsukawa said. “yeah, you and oikawa became friends with us when nobody else did. of course we’d come to your birthday party, no matter how long we’ve been friends.” iwaizumi said. “you’re such a sap, iwa-chan!” oikawa teased him. “shut up trashykawa.” iwaizumi grunted. “alright, it’s on sunday since today is a friday. you can come anytime around 5 pm. it’s at my house and i’ll text you two my address.” hanamaki said. “wait, oikawa has your address??” iwaizumi asked. oikawa nodded. “jealous that i hang out with people other than you?” oikawa snickered at him. “i hate you, dumbass.” iwaizumi said under his breath. iwaizumi wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to hanamaki. “here’s my number.” he said. “save it as hajime.” he smiled. oikawa gasped. “f-first name basis with makki and i don’t even have your phone number yet! i have mattsun’s too!” he exclaimed. “you have to earn it!” iwaizumi teased. “unfair, iwa-chan! unfair!” oikawa said. soon the bell rang for their next period and they bid goodbye to each other. 

***

as soon as oikawa got home, he plopped on top of his bed and texted hanamaki. 

——- makki 🤪 ——-

oikawa: MAKKIIIIIIIIII

oikawa: MAKIIII-CHANNNN

makki: what do u want bitch

oikawa: rude! anyways can you give me iwa-chan’s number ❤️

makki: iwaizumi’s number? what for? 

oikawa: everyone has his phone number but me! 

makki: so? what am i supposed to do about it?

oikawa: makki you’re being mean! give me the number!! 

makki: you like him, don’t you?

oikawa is typing...

....

oikawa is typing...

oikawa: no

makki: cut the crap, oikawa. me and mattsun see how you look at him. 

oikawa: why are you being so confrontational?

makki: the reason you were depressed last year was because you didn’t shoot your shot. i don’t want to see you in that state again. 

oikawa: but i don’t like iwa-chan?

makki: okay, hypothetical question here. iwaizumi told you that he’s gay, right?

oikawa: mhm

makki: okay, let’s say he gets a girlfriend at my party and he makes out with her in front of you. how would you react? most importantly, what would you feel?

oikawa: tough question

oikawa: first of all, i would automatically shove her away from him. not like i have a grudge against the girl or anything, but to shout at iwa-chan. i would obviously feel hurt and betrayal since he lied to me about his sexuality, but-

oikawa: don’t tell iwa-chan i said this!

oikawa: i would wish i was her. 

makki: i knew it. i won’t tell. 

oikawa: ty

oikawa: but i don’t even know if i like him or not. sure he’s very attractive and his voice is hot but i don’t think he likes me like that.

makki: trust me, he likes you like that. anyways, that’s the reason i’m not giving u his number. 

oikawa: whaat??? why???

makki: you need to be confident and ask him for it yourself. 

oikawa: makki, please!! i’ll give you 15 dollars.

makki: deal. anyways, this is just one step in the right direction and i gave u help with it. the next ones, you have to do yourself. 

makki: **********

oikawa: ty makki!! 

makki: yw

***

——- unknown number ——-

///unknown number changed to iwa-chan 😳///

——- iwa-chan ——-

oikawa: hi, iwa-chan

iwa-chan: what the fuck, is this oikawa?

oikawa: mhm! 

iwa-chan: did makki give my number to you?

oikawa: that’s government classified information! 

iwa-chan: ugh. just don’t text me at 3 am because you seem like the kind of person to do that. 

oikawa: LHOAHDNAKDHS

downstairs, he could hear his mother calling him to watch a new anime before she went to sleep. 

oikawa: oh shit, my mom’s calling me, gtg! bye iwa-chan!!

iwa-chan: bye shittykawa.

***

it was the day of hanamaki’s birthday party and he already told his mother he was going there ahead of time. his mother nodded in his approval and prepared a plate for profiteroles for oikawa to give hanamaki. hanamaki loves profiteroles and it is tradition for oikawa to bring them to him for his birthday. 

oikawa prepared navy blue and white collared long sleeve, light blue cuffed jeans, and solid white vans to wear. he put them on, and grabbed his wallet and phone before going downstairs and getting the profiteroles. 

“bye tooru! be back by 1.” his mother called out to him. “of course! bye mom!” he said, before heading out the door. oikawa unlocked his phone and texted iwaizumi. they planned to head to hanamaki’s house together. 

***

——- iwa-chan 😳 ——-

oikawa: hey, u ready? i’m walking to ur house rn

iwa-chan: ye i’m at my porch rn 

oikawa: alr i’m nearing ur house rn, gonna put away my phone

iwa-chan: alr

***

oikawa put his phone in his pocket and continued walking down the houses in the neighborhood until he got to iwaizumi’s house. when he got there, he could see iwaizumi sitting on his porch, using his phone. oikawa could see what outfit he was wearing, and he blushed. iwaizumi wore a solid dark green shirt that complimented his eyes with a chain necklace. he also wore solid black pants with more chains and solid black vans. there was a black denim jacket over his back and oikawa couldn’t suppress the surprise and stutters in his voice as he called out to iwaizumi.

“i- iwa-chan! you look nice!” he said. iwaizumi looked up at him and got up from his seat on his porch and walked up to him, holding a gift bag. “thank you. you do too.” he said. this made oikawa’s heart flutter. “ah- um, makki’s house is this way.” he said, pointing to a house that is about 1 road and a few houses away. “alright, i’ll let you lead.” iwaizumi said. “okay.”

***

hanamaki’s party was a success, even though only the volleyball club and a few of his friends from other schools came. in total, there were only about 17 people there. oikawa even made some new friends! their names were hinata, akaashi, and kenma. hinata was from iwaizumi and matsukawa’s old school, karasuno. oikawa has no idea how hanamaki is friends with hinata, since he’s a first year, but oikawa doesn’t mind. akaashi is from fukurodani and kenma is from nekoma, both of which were powerhouse volleyball schools and were very far away from aoba johsai. hanamaki said he met them through an elementary reunion. they were in other classes but got along quickly but lost touch over the years. 

it was now time for hanamaki to open the presents and he chose akaashi’s first. it was wrapped in wrapping paper, so when hanamaki ripped it open, he threw the paper at oikawa and oikawa retaliated by throwing it back at him. there was a box in the present and hanamaki opened it to unveil an expensive headset. “AKAASHI!” hanamaki exclaimed. “i can’t believe you got this for me! it’s like 1,200 dollars!” he said. akaashi shrugged it off, saying “you deserve the best, hiro.” next, he opened kenma’s present. it was wrapped in a gift bag with thin wrapping paper. hanamaki took an amazon box out of the bag and got a knife to open it. he then held up the box and took out another box. this time it was an xbox packaging box. “KENMAAAA!!” hanamaki held his face in his hands. “you two planned this, didn’t you?” he muttered, looking up at them. the two nodded, smiling at him. “AGHHHHHH I LOVE U GUYSS!” he exclaimed, cradling them with a hug. hanamaki soon got done with opening the rest of the presents. a few seconds ago, he opened iwaizumi’s and iwaizumi had gotten him a soft fluffy blanket. “this is so comfy and cute iwaizumi! thank you!” he said. “you’re welcome.” iwaizumi said. before he opened iwaizumi’s present, he opened oikawa’s and got a succulent. “oikawa!! thank you! i’m gonna put it on my windowsill.” he smiled at him. “you’re welcome makki!” oikawa said. hanamaki opened matsukawa’s present last. it was also in a gift bag and hanamaki pulled out a heart shaped chocolate container. on queue, hanamaki pulled a rose out of his pocket and stood in front of makki. “go out with me?” he asked. 

everyone in the room was stunned. they couldn’t say anything if they tried.  
“yes! of course!” hanamaki exclaimed. he got up and hugged him. “let’s go to the aquarium, tomorrow at 3.” matsukawa whispered in his ear, but just enough for the rest of them to hear. “aquarium?!” oikawa asked himself. he shrugged it off, hoping matsukawa knows what he’s doing. 

***

it was nearing 11, so hanamaki ended the party early. everyone said their goodbyes and oikawa got kenma and akaashi’s phone numbers. oikawa was walking out the door when he saw iwaizumi by himself walking home. oikawa hurried to catch up to him. 

“hi iwa-chan!” oikawa greeted him. “hey, shittykawa. why are you following me?” he asked. “we live down the same road, iwa-chaan.” iwaizumi sighed. “i know that.” he said. “can i come over and hangout? i’m booored.” oikawa asked. iwaizumi looked at him. “what do you think my mother will think, bringing you home at 11 pm? she knows i’m gay too.” iwaizumi said. “so you’re concluding that i can’t come hang out? i’ll text my moom!” oikawa pouted. “i never said you couldn’t come.” iwaizumi grunted under his breath, looking away. “thanks iwa-chan! i’ll text my mother right now!”

***

“oikawa?” mrs. iwaizumi asked, seeing him come in her house with iwaizumi. “hi mrs. iwaizumi!” oikawa said. “call me yui.” she said. oikawa blushed. “alright, uh- me and iwaizumi are just gonna hang out upstairs.” she nodded. “use protection!” she called to them as they walked upstairs to iwaizumi’s room. oikawa blushed again and iwaizumi stiffened, shouting, “moom! i don’t like him like that!” oikawa doesn’t know why that sentence seemed like it pierced his heart, so he just ignored it. 

oikawa laid in iwaizumi’s bed, looking at the stars he put on his ceiling. “hey, iwa-chan.” he said. iwaizumi looked up from his phone and at him. “what would you do if i got a significant other?” oikawa asked him. “what gender?” iwaizumi asked. “any. i’m pan.” iwaizumi stared at him. “why would i do anything? you’re my friend.” oikawa sighed. “you’re no fun, iwa-chaaaan!” a thought lit up in his head. “iwa-chan, you know what i would do if you got a boyfriend?” oikawa said. “what?” iwaizumi asked. “i’d interrogate them. my iwa-chan deserves the best!” he exclaimed. iwaizumi held his nose bridge to prevent a headache. “shittykawa, please don’t say “my iwa-chan” again.” iwaizumi scowled. oikawa chuckled. oikawa looked around iwaizumi’s room to see boxes that were still unpacked. “hey,” oikawa began. “want me to help you unbox your stuff? i can’t believe you still didn’t unpack them.” “sure.” iwaizumi said. 

***

it has been 2 days since makki and mattsun had their date, 1 since they got together. it was lunch time and they were currently making out in front of iwaizumi and oikawa. 

“can you guys cut it out?” iwaizumi said, as hanamaki let out a moan. “jesus, you guys are disgusting!” oikawa exclaimed. the two stopped kissing and hanamaki looked at oikawa. “you’re just jealous that i found my soulmate and you didn’t!” hanamaki stuck his tounge out at him. “wait, you have a black dot on your neck now?” oikawa asked. hanamaki nodded, pulling down his green turtleneck to reveal a black dot where his soulmark was. matsukawa’s t-shirt already revealed the dot.

(when you kiss your soulmate, or get into a relationship with them, the place where your soulmark was will be replaced with a black dot)

“ugh, you two are so lovey-dovey it’s disgusting!” oikawa said. 

***

the next day, oikawa saw the two soulmates kissing, with matsukawa pinned against a locker and hanamaki pinning him. oikawa gagged and got to his first period. 

over the weeks, their teacher moved seats around and oikawa sat next to iwaizumi. 

“quiet down class, we have a new student today.” their teacher said, walking in. oikawa heard someone whisper, “who would transfer in february, when we have tests this week?!”

suddenly, a tall kid with wavy black hair and tan skin walked to the teacher and stood in front of he whole class. he felt iwaizumi’s eyes locked onto him, which made oikawa uneasy. hey, i’m nico ishigami but call me nico because i prefer it. i transferred from date tech and i like basketball and guitar.” the teacher motioned for him to sit in an empty seat behind hanamaki and he complied. to break the silence between him and iwaizumi, he spoke. “interested in him?” oikawa asked. iwaizumi looked down. “he’s cute but i’m already interested in someone though i don’t think he likes me back.” iwaizumi sighed. oikawa mimicked a gasp. “who wouldn’t like you, iwa-chan?” “ah, shut it shittykawa. i’m just saying if my crush doesn’t work out, then i’d go for him.” iwaizumi said. “no but seriously.” oikawa said to himself. “who wouldn’t like you?” 

***

it has been a week since nico transferred from dateko to aoba johsai and oikawa already doesn’t like him. for starters he already:

\- flirted with iwa-chan  
\- picked a fight with hanamaki  
\- told the teacher about homework  
\- interrupted volleyball club because he doesn’t know where the basketball gym is (it’s next to the auditorium, and the volleyball is the opposite way from there)  
\- tripped the teacher  
\- flipped him off  
\- talks about date tech too much  
\- almost kissed iwa-chan

yeah, oikawa didn’t dislike him. he despised him. 

it was lunch time and oikawa was sitting with iwaizumi, hanamaki, and matsukawa when nico walked up to them and sat next to iwaizumi. “hey, babe.” he whispered in iwaizumi’s ear. iwaizumi blushed, oikawa stiffened, and hanamaki and matsukawa stared wide eyed at the two. nico seemed to want to acknowledge that and looked at the two. “we’re boyfriends, y’all got a problem with that?” nico said to them. “are you joking?” hanamaki asked them. iwaizumi shook his head, blushing. sorry you guys had to find out this way! at this point, oikawa was done with him. “i- i’m gonna go to the bathroom.” oikawa said, before getting up and running to the nearest restroom.

***

oikawa looked at himself in the mirror. tears down his cheeks, shirt wrinkled, and hair disheveled. he has stood there in front of the mirror, crying for about 3 minutes until he heard a knock on the restroom door entrance and hanamaki walked in. “i told you that you should’ve took the chance to get him.” hanamaki said. “i don’t need that right now, makki!” oikawa exclaimed, face in his hands. “nico is such a bitch, yet iwaizumi got with him. do i have to be a jerk to get what i want? because i can.” he sobbed. hanamaki hugged him. “you don’t need him. you met your soulmate already, you just have to find them.” hanamaki comforted him. oikawa bawled in his jacket. “thank you, makki. i have no idea where i would be without you.” oikawa said. “i know.” he said. oikawa lightly punched his arm, laughing. 

***

——- pretty bitch gc 😍 ——- 

oikawa: how do you get over your crush?

akaashi: woah wtf happened with iwaizumi??

kenma: oh god, not again

oikawa: shut up kenma! anyways, answer the question ! ! 

akaashi: if you tell us what happened with iwaizumi, we will.

oikawa: ughhh fine ! but just for u, aka-chan!

oikawa: theres this snob named nico which was a new kid to our class like a week ago. i asked iwa-chan if he was interested in him, and he said that he thought his crush didn’t like him back so he might try for nico, which i guess he did

kenma: want me to text kuroo to beat them up??? 

oikawa: you live so far away! 

akaashi: we’re gonna do a practice match with nekoma tomorrow, on the way there we can stop by your school and i can get bokuto-san to beat them up.

oikawa: guys i appreciate the help, but i just want to know how to get over a crushhh!

akaashi: well i can’t help you because i’ve been with bokuto-san for two years and kenma and kuroo basically live together, but i can add someone to this group chat to help.

oikawa: who is it?

akaashi: let me add them real quick..

-akaashi has added atsumu miya to the chat-

atsumu: what the hell is this, keiji-kun? “pretty bitch gc” why wasn’t i here before? you think i’m not pretty, dont yer, keiji-kun

akaashi: don’t take it personal. oikawa made this group chat.

atsumu: oikawa? who’s that?

oikawa: me! anyways, aka-chan says you have advice to get over your crush, so spill! 

atsumu: yer really throwing me into this with people i don’t know, keiji-kun but i’ll give u advice ‘oikawa’

atsumu: don’t get overwhelmed because i’m about to copy and paste a whole ass story

atsumu: so when i was like 14, i had a crush on this insanely attractive dude named sakusa. he acted like i was revolting, so we had a bit of a rivalry, but i still had a crush on him the whole way through. sakusa later got a girlfriend, a pretty one at that, and it defeated me. it shouldn’t have, but it did. then a year later at a volleyball match i met a dude named hinata. the dude was literally a talking ball of sunshine. he had orange hair too! anyways, i got with him for a few weeks because my original goal was for him to help me get over sakusa, but i felt guilty so i broke up with him. sakusa’s cousin, komori later met with me and told me that sakusa wasn’t actually with the girl and that when he heard me get with hinata his mental stability went down. he told me to give sakusa a try, and i did and now we’ve been dating for a year!

oikawa: so you’re saying to get with someone to remove your crush on someone else?

atsumu: no, i’m saying to do whatever makes you happy, oh wait

atsumu: wait it does seem like i said it that way fuck

atsumu: oh well just don’t listen to that, just do whatever makes you happy. you like to play volleyball, right? akaashi and kenma are both setters so i’m assuming you’re also a setter

oikawa: yeah, i am a setter

oikawa: thanks for the advice, i’ll definitely use it, sumu-chan!

atsumu: oh god

oikawa: well, i’m gonna go to bed now, bye! save my number, sumu-chan

atsumu: okay, bye!

kenma: b y 

akaashi: bye oikawa, glad to see that atsumu helped.

***

everyday at school he would see nico kiss iwaizumi. after volleyball club was over, he would stay and slam a ball into the ground with his aggressive serves and spikes  
until he got it right. 

when he sees them kiss 5 times and cuddle 2 times, that equals about 3 hours of setting and spiking. 

when he saw nico take iwaizumi’s shirt off in the courtyard and kiss him, that totaled to 2 hours. 

when he saw nico interrupt volleyball club just to get on iwaizumi, that was 3 hours. 

today, he saw them kiss about 7 times, get on top of each other 2 times, pin each other against the wall 4 times, and hug a little two close 5 times. that was 6 hours total and if they didn’t let him practice after school, he would continue it at home. what was great about doing it was that his plays got better and iwaizumi was not in his mind anymore. these days, iwaizumi never sat with him, hanamaki, and mattsun. he always sat with nico and his jock friends so that always was 30 more minutes to his time. 

***

oikawa threw a ball up in the air and ran forward to spike it. the ball banged against the gym floor and ricocheted on to the wall. that sound of the ball slamming into the ground was so familiar to oikawa to the point where he expected every spike he made to make that same exact sound. he grabbed another ball from the ball basket and got ready to serve and spike. he threw it in the air and ran forward to spike. oikawa successfully spiked it, hearing not one but two sounds. the sound of the ball slamming into the ground and the sound of him falling to the ground. he looked around to see what made him fall. he couldn’t find anything so he searched his legs if he tripped and his right knee was injured. he winced at the pain because oh, it hurt a lot. he couldn’t even call anybody to help, so he just sat there. “this is how i die.” he thought. suddenly, he heard the sound of someone running to the gym. “oikawa!” someone screamed, running into the gym. oikawa looked to see iwaizumi of all people runnng towards him. “iwa-chan? why are you here?” oikawa asked him. “coach told me to lock up the gym because he forgot. he told me that you practiced after club and to check if you were there by saying your name.” iwaizumi explained. “we need to get you to the hospital, your knee could be dislocated.” iwaizumi said, dialing 911. “no! iwa-chan don’t i’m fine!” oikawa protested but iwaizumi shook his head. “you’re not.” he said before talking to the 911 lady. “they’ll be here in two minutes, oikawa. they said for me to bring you to the front of the school, so that’s what i’m gonna do.” iwaizumi told him, picking him up bridal style and running out of the gym and to the school entrance. “iwa-chan what are you doing? what if nico sees you doing this for me?” oikawa exclaimed. “you’re my friend and you’v injured yourself.” iwaizumi said. “if he’s against that then so be it. you’re my friend and i’m supposed to help you.” “iwaizumi, we havent talked for days. are we still friends? you ignore me in every class we have together and you don’t sit with me, makki, and mattsun anymore. we missed you while you’re off doing whatever with your boyfriend!” oikawa hissed. “i appreciate the help, but after this, i don’t need it. your boyfriend is your first priority and i can’t get in the way of that.” oikawa said. “i..” was all iwaizumi managed to say before oikawa got carried into an ambulance.

***

oikawa was at the hospital and his mother was talking to the doctor. the doctor said that oikawa had sprained his knee and that it would take 3 weeks for it to recover. in the meantime, he had to stretch, put ice on it, and take care of it. he couldn’t put too much pressure on it while he walked so he could go to school the next day. he couldn’t participate in volleyball club though. his mother was relieved to hear it was just a minor sprain and a few minutes later, oikawa was taken home. 

***

by now, everyone at school had heard that oikawa sprained his knee. oikawa went to school wearing a white knee cast and the girls appreciated his space by not getting too close to him but still coming over to him and asking if he’s okay. he later shooed away all the girls and hanamaki and matsukawa rushed over to him. 

“are you alright?” matsukawa asked him. oikawa nodded. “mhm, if i don’t put too much pressure on my right leg while i’m walking, then i’m fine.” oikawa said. matsukawa and hanamaki sighed in relief. “glad your alright, oikawa.” hanamaki said. “thanks-“ oikawa said, before stopping in the middle of the hallway. his two friends turned to him. “what’s wrong?” matsukawa asked him. oikawa put his hand over his mouth when he pointed to two people aggressively kissing. 

the people were nico and one of oikawa’s fangirls. they were kissing with tounge and the girl was pinned against a locker. after a few seconds, nico grabbed her ass and she loudly moaned. 

“d-didn’t he tell iwaizumi he was gay?!” hanamaki gasped. oikawa nodded. “take a picture of this!” he told his friends. the three pulled out their phones and took a photo of the scene. they then ran away to get to their classes. 

***

“iwaizumi, i need to tell you something.” oikawa whispered to iwaizumi who was still sitting next to him. “what?” he said. “nico’s cheating on you, i caught him kissing a girl.” oikawa told him. iwaizumi stared at him. “do you think i’d believe that shit?” iwaizumi said. “he’s my fucking boyfriend! he told me he doesn’t like girls. we’ve been together for 4 weeks. i can’t believe you would lie to me about that! even after i saved you yesterday! you’re a bitch. i hate you.” iwaizumi glared at oikawa, before raising his hand to ask if he could move seats. their teacher nodded, and iwaizumi packed up his stuff and sat across the room from him. oikawa was stunned. he didn’t expect iwaizumi to react like that. oikawa looked at hanamaki and could tell that he was also surprised. 

***

the next day at school, he and matsukawa walked down the halls together. hanamaki stayed home because he had a fever. suddenly the two heard screaming further down the hall and ran towards it.  
they discovered a seething iwaizumi, a shocked nico, and a girl that was different from the one yesterday that had her skirt pulled down that showed her skin just enough for someone to out their hand there. 

“what the fuck nico! you’re such a fucking bitch! i can’t believe i got pissed off at oikawa for telling me that you cheated on me! you’re such a fucking disgrace, i hope you die alone.” iwaizumi shouted, before stomping off somewhere. 

oikawa looked at matsukawa with concern.

***

“hey, can we talk?” iwaizumi said, walking up to oikawa at lunch. oikawa stared at him.  
“didn’t you tell me that you hated me?” oikawa said. sometimes the petty side of him took over. “i don’t okay? you caught me off guard with that yesterday. i just wanted to say i’m sorry and that i broke up with him. i understand if you don’t want to be friends again.” iwaizumi said, before walking away. “wait, iwa-chan!” oikawa called after him. “sit down with me and mattsun.” oikawa said. iwaizumi walked back to them.

“why would i not want to be your friend anymore? it’s mattsun you need to ask if you want to be friends with. you hurt him a lot.” oikawa told him. iwaizumi nodded. “shit, i’m so sorry matsukawa. i let that snake get in the way of my friendships. do you want to be friends again?” iwaizumi asked. matsukawa nodded. “of course i do. i missed you a whole lot. i’ll speak on makki’s behalf, you two are friends again. i’ll text him.” matsukawa said. iwaizumi smiled. “thank you guys, i won’t take y’all for granted again.”

***

it’s been two months since that whole scandal and oikawa’s feelings for iwaizumi just regrew. it seemed that all that volleyball after school didn’t help. today was the last day of volleyball club and the four friends just bid their goodbyes to their teammates. they were now heading home until oikawa and iwaizumi went down a different road to their houses that matsukawa and hanamaki were taking. they said goodbye to each other and oikawa and iwaizumi headed to iwaizumi’s house to hang out again. 

when oikawa got inside, he took off his shoes, said hello to yui, and ran upstairs to iwaizumi’s room. 

***

“hey oikawa, i’m curious. what’s your soulmark?” iwaizumi asked him. “oh, i had a rock on my shoulder.” oikawa said. “it went away at an early age, though. how about yours?” oikawa asked iwaizumi. “i had a river on my knee but mine went away when i was young too, maybe when i was 5?” “mine went away when i was 5 too!” oikawa said, smiling before realizing something. “hey, we originally met when we were 5 r-right?” oikawa asked. iwaizumi nodded before realizing what he was talking about and blushed. “so you’re saying-?” iwaizumi said. “mhm..” oikawa awkwardly spit out. “do, do you want to try? if it doesn’t work, then we can forget this happened. after all, it’s just a kiss.” oikawa suggested. iwaizumi nodded before awkwardly putting his hand on oikawa’s cheek and leaning in. oikawa could taste rice when iwaizumi kissed him, but he didn’t mind it because he was kissing iwaizumi. when they pulled away, they checked their soulmark spots, and sure enough, there was a black dot. 

oikawa was panicking inside. “w-what happens now?” he asked. “well, we could date now? you were the crush i was talking about when i thought that they didn’t like me back.” iwaizumi said. “iwa-chan! of course i liked you back! remember when you got together with nico and i went to the bathoom? i bawled my eyes out!” oikawa pouted. “so.. are we a thing now?” iwaizumi asked. oikawa nodded before pulling him into another kiss. 

when oikawa went home, he asked his mother if her and yui could have a conversation with him and iwaizumi. she nodded but not without a skeptical grin. 

***  
“alright, so me and iwa-chan got together.” oikawa announced. their two mothers gasped. “anyways, me and iwa-chan want to know why you made us meet twice? when we were 5 and now when we are 18?” oikawa asked. they both sighed before oikawa’s mother spoke first. “your father was my soulmate. he cheated on me and had a family with another woman. you were 5 months old at the time, and i wanted to protect you from the same thing happening to you.” yui turned to iwaizumi and cut in. “your father was my soulmate too. we were a perfect family until he started to abuse me and he killed himself. i couldn’t bring it upon myself to leave my soulmate. i also wanted to protect you from being hurt, so when me and sakura (oikawa’s mother) found out you two were soulmates, we had to separate you.” oikawa’s mother nodded before continuing. “yui moved back to this neighborhood and we instantly became friends again. we decided it was time for you two to become friends again and now look! you’re together!” she said before pulling everyone into a big group hug.***

the last day of school was eventful. oikawa and iwaizumi just introduced their relationship to everyone and everyone went bonkers, especially matsukawa and hanamaki. “congrats!” matsukawa told them and hanamaki grinned at oikawa. “i knew you could do it!” oikawa smiled back. 

him and iwaizumi were currently roaming the halls while holding hands when they suddenly saw nico staring at them. because oikawa still had a grudge against him, he pulled iwaizumi into a hot kiss with tounge and everything. he heard nico gasp and run away. satisfied, oikawa smiled at iwaizumi. iwaizumi smiled back and took him into another long, hot kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna try to make the next chapters shorter; next chapter is bokuaka florist and tattoo artist au!
> 
> edit: oh my god this is 9k words holy shit im def making the next chapters shorter LMAOOO


	4. 4 - florist and tattoo artist - bokuaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tattoo artist akaashi and florist bokuto. that’s it. that’s the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t proofread so i apologize for mistakes
> 
> if you are disappointed by this chapter, dw i am too because i rushed and made this in one day because i had a lot of tests this week :(( sorry!!

bokuto sighed. he had just gotten home from a long lesson from his professor about marketing and was expected to write an essay about it. his roommate, kuroo was no help. kuroo was currently helping his boyfriend, kenma shift to his past life. bokuto barged into his room and said, “kuroo, quit it with your weird psychology things, i’m trying to write an essay.” kuroo looked up at him and kenma glared at nothing. “i still wonder why you major in business. volleyball would’ve suited you much better.” kuroo said. “i have to keep my mother’s flower shop open.” bokuto responded. “what does making kenma shift to his past life benefit your psychology major?” bokuto said. “it’s fun okaay!” kuroo whined while kenma told kuroo to continue. “alright, look around you. what do you see, what do you recognize?” kuroo instructed kenma. “are we still getting that cat and owl tattoo, kuroo?” bokuto asked. kuroo excitedly nodded. “of course! after this?” kuroo asked. “yeah.” bokuto said, before stepping out the room and continuing his essay.” 

***

akaashi sighed. “another empty day at the tattoo shop.” he said to no one in particular. as if on cue, his best friend konoha peeped out of the worker’s room. “sorry to burst your bubble akaashi, but we have an appointment scheduled in 10 minutes.” he said. akaashi jumped. “you scared me!” akaashi scowled at him. “and you should’ve told me earlier! i was just about to go on youtube and relax. suddenly the doors opened to reveal two tall boys. one of them had crazy black rooster hair and the other had black and white hair and golden eyes. sort of like a horned owl. akaashi chuckled but he forgot he had customers because the rooster looked at him and asked him what he was laughing at. “nothing. do you guys know what tattoo artist you are getting?” akaashi asked the rooster boy. he looked at the owl boy, who was looking away from everyone. “haha, sorry. he’s shy around new people.” the rooster boy said to akaashi. “anyways, he has someone named akaashi and i have someone named konoha.” akaashi nodded at him. “i’m akaashi.” he said before turning to the worker’s room and calling konoha. “konoha! get up here! your client is here!” akaashi heard a sigh and saw konoha walk out of the room. he was carrying his and akaashi’s design books. “alright.” konoha said, turning to the roosted haired boy. “you’re kuroo tetsurou right?” he nodded. “and that friend of yours is bokuto koutarou?” “yeah.” kuroo said. “bo! get over here!” kuroo shouted at his friend who was tiptoeing out the store. he sighed and walked up to them. “anyways, do you have any tattoos in mind?” konoha asked the two. this time, it was bokuto who answered. “yeah. i want to get an owl and kuroo over here wants to get a cat.” akaashi nodded. “i specialize in doing animals. i suck at doing cats though.” akaashi said, opening his design book. it was filled with owls, lizards, snakes, dogs, birds, and even plants and roses. “woah!” bokuto said. “that’s so cool!” akaashi smiled at him. “thank you, bokuto-san.” not wanting to be one-uped, konoha opened his design book to reveal faces, quotes, people, body parts, plants, and a few cats, bunnies, and mice. “choose an animal.” konoha instructed the both of them. bokuto chose an owl sitting on a branch to be on his neck from akaashi’s design book and kuroo chose a black cat sitting down to be on his arm from konoha’s book. “okay, let’s get you guys ready.” akaashi said, guiding the two of them to the tattoo rooms with konoha following close behind. 

akaashi guided bokuto into one of the rooms and sat him down. “alright, since you two came early, i need to set things up, it will take me a bit.” akaashi told him, setting up the tattoo gun and ink. “you can sit on the chair right there.” akaashi pointed to an armchair in the middle of the room. bokuto got up and sat there.   
“so,” akaashi said in an attempt to start a conversation. “why are you getting a tattoo?” akaashi asked bokuto. “well, me and kuroo lost a bet at a party and we had to get tattoos but since everyone liked us, they allowed us to chose which ones we got.” bokuto responded. akaashi nodded. “how old are you?” akaashi asked him. “i’m 23 and i go to college. i’m about to graduate soon if that explains the party.” akaashi spit out his water he was currently drinking. “i’m 22 and i also go to college. where do you go?” akaashi said. “i go to fukurodani.” bokuto answered. akaashi gasped. “are you’re that senior who everyone was talking about that threw eggs at their ex boyfriends’s house?!” bokuto nodded, smiling. “he deserved it!” akaashi sighed. “when school starts on monday, do not try and look for me and talk to me..” akaashi said. “i remember that konoha dude though, you two are friends right? he’s in one of my classes.” akaashi choked on his water. “k-konoha’s in the basic classes! you don’t take ap classes?!”   
bokuto sighed. “not everyone is as smart as you, akashi.” “it’s akaashi.” akaashi said. “what do you major in?” he asked. “i major in buisness. how about you?” bokuto said. akaashi squinted at him. “you don’t look like the type to be a business major.” he said. bokuto pouted. “i’m a photography major.” akaashi said. “anyways, the gun is ready so if you’d lay down on the arm rest and point where you’d like the tattoo, that’d be great.” akaashi instructed. bokuto did what akaashi said and pointed to the part of his neck just above his shirt. “alright, since you want it on your neck, it’s either gonna tickle or hurt when i first start, but you will get used to it over time.” akaashi said, grabbing the tattoo gun. bokuto nodded and akaashi went to work.

***

kuroo paid the two and they left. “how was kuroo like?” akaashi asked konoha. “bokuto wouldn’t stop moving.” akaashi sighed. konoha laughed at him. “kuroo kept wincing, even when i stopped tattooing him. bokuto seemed like a handful, sorry akaashi.” konoha said. “it’s alright. bokuto was fun to talk to. also, he said that you were in one of his classes?” konoha jumped at that and ran into the workers room. “he’s the worst classmate ever! he steals my pencils and papers every day.” konoha said. akaashi sighed. “oh, i almost forgot to get flowers!” akaashi gasped. “isn’t there a new flower shop near the school?” akaashi asked konoha. “yeah, it isn’t new because it just started getting recognized because it apparently has a hot worker.” akaashi scoffed. “send me the directions, please.” akaashi said as he headed out the door. “okay!” konoha said.

***

konoha was right. the worker the flower shop had was hot. akaashi couldn’t believe that the rumors were about bokuto koutarou, though. 

“akaashi?” he heard a voice say as he entered the flower shop. akaashi turned to find the source of the voice and he locked eyes with his client from a few hours ago. “bokuto-san.” he said. bokuto smiled. “hi, akaashi! i didn’t expect you to come here! what do you need?” akaashi looked at his note in his pocket. “do you have a bouquet of cyclamen?” akaashi asked. suddenly, bokuto’s smile wiped off his face. “are you mourning someone? i’m so sorry!” he said. “oh no, it’s okay. you know flower language?” akaashi said. bokuto nodded. “i do work at a flower shop. anyways, i’m really sorry for your loss!” “like i said, it’s alright.” “if you don’t mind me asking, who’s it for?” bokuto asked. “my mother. it’s been a while since i’ve visited her grave.” akaashi said. “okay, wait here i’ll be back with the cyclamen.” bokuto said before running off into the workers room. he came out holding a bouquet of cyclamen. “here, for free!” he said, giving akaashi the bouquet. “what? no bokuto-san i-“ “you can have it!” bokuto smiled at akaashi. “i know i was a handful to deal with so this is your compensation!” suddenly, rain started pouring. akaashi hadn’t expected rain to come this early. before akaashi had gone to the tattoo shop, he checked the weather forecast for today and it was expected to rain at 9 pm. it was currently 5 pm and akaashi didn’t bring an umbrella with him when he went to the flower shop. 

“hey,” bokuto said, interrupting akaashi’s train of thought. “i have an umbrella in the back.” he pointed to the workers only room. “i can walk you to your car!” akaashi looked at him. “that’s asking too much of you, it’s okay i don’t want to be a bother-“ by the time akaashi said that to him, bokuto was already next to him, holding an umbrella. akaashi sighed. “i can’t stop you, can i?” he said. bokuto smiled at him. “nope!” he said, and lead akaashi out of the store and to his car. 

***

akaashi barely got any sleep last night. he was up thinking about bokuto and he didn’t even know why he was. akaashi had only known and seen the man for a mere two hours- yet that still made akaashi think about him. because of this, akaashi was currently walking to class in a daze, konoha and his friend kenma catching up to him. as soon as the two caught up with him, kenma was panting and konoha was scowling at him. “i know we’re best friends and all and that we’re roommates, but you’re supposed to wake me up before you leave the dorm!” konoha said to him. akaashi jolted. “i forgot to wake you up? i could’ve sworn i did..” akaashi said. konoha shook his head. “poor kenma woke up late too and had to run to catch up with you. you know he doesn’t like running! he’s in the same class as you too so you need to have each other’s backs.” konoha sighed. “alright, mr. konoha.” akaashi teased him. “i was so out of it last night.” akaashi said. “you hooked up with someone?? explains why you were late to the dorms last night-“ konoha said before akaashi elbowed him. “i don’t hook up with people! you know that i’m not that low.” akaashi spoke before being interrupted by kenma. “oh guys, my boyfriend is gonna be here with us in a bit.” “b-BOYFRIEND?!” akaashi and konoha gasped. kenma nodded. “we’ve been together for 6 months already. sorry i forgot to tell you.” he said nonchalantly. “k-kenma we’ve been friends for a year-“ akaashi said before a tall figure started walking towards them. “oh, that’s him. his name is kuroo.” akaashi and konoha jumped at the sound of that name.   
the figure waved to them, probably at kenma though. as the figure got closer, akaashi could recognize the rooster hair that the male had. 

“oh, hello akaashi-san, konoha-san.” kuroo turned to them. they waved back. “oh, you know them kuro?” kenma asked him. kuroo nodded. “konoha-san gave me the cat tattoo that you love sucking on-“ “shut up kuro!” kenma lightly smacked kuroo’s head. “anyways, i thought you and koutarou were coming?” kenma asked kuroo. “yeah, bo is just running a little late because he forgot something at the shop.” as soon as kuroo said that, another figure ran up to them. 

“ahh, i’m so sorry i’m late! i forgot my jacket at the flower shop.” the figure said as it locked eyes with akaashi. 

“akaashi?!”  
“bokuto-san?”

“h-hi akaashi!” bokuto said. “hello bokuto-san.” akaashi responded. “oh,” kenma said, turning to akaashi. “you know koutarou too?” kenma asked. “yeah, i did his owl tattoo and i went to his flower shop.” kenma nodded. “oh yes, i remember when he was blabbing to me and kuroo about how his tattoo artist was really ho-“ “KAGDJAKDHSVJ” bokuto interrupted. “that’s enough kenma he doesn’t need to know that much-“ bokuto said before getting interrupted by akaashi. “don’t worry bokuto-san, i also think you are a pleasure thing to look at.” akaashi said, unaware of how much he was blushing. “a-akaashi!” bokuto exclaimed. the time on akaashi’s watch turned to twelve and it was time for class to start. “i know this is really awkward but can i have your number?” bokuto asked him. akaashi nodded, writing his number down on a piece of paper and whispering in bokuto’s ear. “it’s a date.” he said before rushing away to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i headcannon top akaashi
> 
> next chapter will be kagehina guardian angel au :)
> 
> btw im def not finishing this before 2020 ends LMAOO

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should clarify this r not but the goal is to finish these before 2020 ends :))


End file.
